


酒后

by peobo



Category: movie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peobo/pseuds/peobo





	酒后

“这喜帕上是绣鸳鸯好还是龙凤好啊？”陈母拿着块红布对着光翻来覆去地看，十分拿不住主意似的抱怨：“鸳鸯喜庆，龙凤大气，怎么选啊？”

　　“都行吧。”家业对这种事情并不是十分讲究，他偷偷瞄了低着头绞着手帕的文敏一眼，想着这就是他要过门的媳妇儿了，心里不由得欢欣雀跃，却错过了女孩表现在面上的心不在焉。

　　“叔公啊，你看看呢？”

　　蹲坐凳子上吃香蕉的阿德差点被呛住，无奈地眯着眼睛笑起来：“又不是我成亲，我哪里懂这些？”

　　陈母把手里的帕子仔细叠好递给丫鬟，对着阿德道：“叔公虽然比家业小上那么一点，但也是该谈婚论嫁的年纪了，如果有了心上人一定要告诉我，我帮你去提亲，万万不能错过了。”

　　“侄媳妇，你想太多了，我哪儿来什么心上人，你管好家业的婚事就行了，我还早着呢。”说完扔掉香蕉皮，阿德做出一副潇洒的样子拍拍家业的肩膀便溜出了门。

　　但陈家业知道他说的不是实话。

　　侧过头去看阿敏，只见她欲言又止的样子，家业的心也跟着沉了下去。

　　小叔公也喜欢阿敏。这是他早就知道的，小叔公从来没有对哪一个女孩子有如此关心过，但阿敏是父母之命媒妁之言定下的妻子，难得阿敏对自己也有意，他不想伤害小叔公，可实在两难。如果这个事情不解决好，怕是会在两人之间生出嫌隙，越走越远也说不定。

　　思及此，陈家业重重叹了一口气，决定去找小叔公说说清楚。

　　傍晚用过饭，家业在院子里徘徊多时，直到天色已暗，暮星低垂，才又回地窖里摸了两小坛子酒敲了小叔公的门。

　　陈秋德练完一套拳，洗了个澡，正在床边收拾衣物，便听见门外的“叩叩”声。

　　“家业？”阿德有些吃惊，侧身让他进门：“这么晚了，找我有事吗？”

　　陈家业把酒坛子摆在桌上，看到小叔公摊在床上的行李，猛地转过头来逼问：“你要走？”

　　陈秋德抿了抿嘴，把门关好，行至桌边就要揭酒坛上的封泥，不料却被侄孙攥住了手腕。家业的力气很大，一只手便把陈秋德握得生疼，半点挣脱不开，一双眼睛也死死盯住他，嘴里又逼问道：“你要去哪儿？！”

　　见实在是瞒不过去，阿德使了个巧劲儿从对方手里松脱出来，垂着眼又笑：“还没想好呢。”

　　陈家业撑靠在桌边，只觉心乱如麻，气血上涌，嘴一快，就把心里想的都倒了出来：“你是不是因为阿敏要和我成亲才走的？你从小就在我家长大，从来没有一个人出过远门，我知道你也喜欢阿敏，但是我……”

　　陈秋德覆上他的手拍了拍，打断了他后面的话：“就算你不和阿敏成亲，我也要走的。男儿志在四方，我既然已从师父那里学了拳，也想四处游历，去将这拳法发扬光大。”

　　见小叔公没有反驳喜欢阿敏的话，陈家业更确定他是因为这事才要离开，吞下喉中苦水，握住小叔公的肩头恳求道：“你不要走好不好？”

　　如果是往常，但凡他撒一撒娇，小叔公总是要让着他的。

　　但今夜，阿德抬眼看他，烛火燃动之间，似有波光粼粼，连家业的心都吹皱了。

　　“难道你要我看着你和阿敏成亲生子还与你们同住同睡吗？”他轻声回问，语气里没有一丝埋怨。

　　陈家业哑口无言，放开了小叔公的肩膀，跌坐在凳子上。他总以为小叔公和他一般大小，甚至更孩子气、更莽撞一些，但不知从何时起，小叔公竟也会露出这种表情，沉稳得像是把他狠狠甩在身后自己独自长大了一样。

　　“来，再陪我喝一杯，就当是给我饯别了。”陈秋德笑得眉眼弯弯，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

　　二人各怀心思，陈家业饮不知味，陈秋德埋头苦喝，一时间只听得到杯盏敲击之声。

　　等他回过神来，两坛子酒已经被阿德喝了个七七八八，开始念起胡话来。

　　这是他爹藏起来的陈年老酿，本以为可以借花献佛让小叔公敞开心扉，兄弟二人痛饮一场，没想到被小叔公一人喝光了。

　　他洗完澡头还没擦干，湿漉漉的，从脸红到了脖子根，半趴在桌上，还抱着那小坛子念念叨叨。

　　陈家业听不清他在说什么，只好挪过凳子附耳听。

　　阿德歪过头皱着眉，似乎是在辨认眼前的人是谁，看了半晌蹭的站起来，却被家业的腿绊倒。陈家业连忙去扶他，小叔公整个人都凑到他怀里，脸上热乎乎的不住蹭来蹭去，酒香和他身上的水汽混在一起，陈家业觉得自己快被熏醉了。

　　“嗯？你说什么？”家业把他搂抱在怀里，小叔公虽然武功高强，但体型上却比家业小了一号，抱起来也不觉吃力。

　　“嗯……家业，家业……”阿德喊着他的名字，“你、你不要成亲……”

　　万万没想到小叔公会说出这样的话，陈家业突然感到一阵恼怒，心中酸涩异常，还来不及仔细思考为什么难过，问道：“你就这么喜欢她吗？”

　　陈秋德被抱住还不断扭动，听到家业说了什么喜欢，就跟着重复：“喜欢……嗯，家业，喜欢…”

　　他本就脸嫩，醉态更是可爱，桃花瓣儿似的眼睛懵懂迷茫，仗着腰上被手臂环住掉不下去，便伸了手捧住家业的脸细细研究，一边还嘟囔抱怨：“是、是在做梦啊，家业才不喜欢我，也、也不会这样抱住我，只会、只会让我学猴跳，把我绑起来...”

　　说着又咬牙切齿地发起脾气，口齿都清楚了不少，把捧在手上的脸挤得变形：“你这混蛋，知不知道绑得我有多痛？”

　　陈秋德穿着轻薄的绸子睡衣，用两根手指去解自己的扣子，解了半天不得其法，干脆不耐地把领口扯开，要陈家业去摸他的胸口。

　　手下的皮肤细腻光滑，是白生生一块浮着粉，肌肉没有用力的时候是柔软的，像早晨吃过的奶皮子糕，家业想，恍惚地忘了挣扎。阿德拉着他的手接着往下探，手掌摁在了柔软的乳尖上，练武的手带着茧，软嫩的乳尖被掌心用力压住，简直像小猫的爪子在他心上挠了一下，陈家业触电似的收回了手。

　　他没想到小叔公还记恨着这个。逗弄小叔公是家常便饭，小叔公也从来没有抱怨或抗议过，总是他说什么就是什么，闯祸也好，挨骂也好，事事都护在他前面。可现在才知道，小叔公不是没有怨没有委屈的。

　　“小叔公，我……”他心里突然内疚起来。

　　但小叔公不依不饶，抱住他的小臂不放，家业一只胳膊还要捞着他往上送一送免得人掉下去，却还是一片人仰马翻。

　　天旋地转之间两人都倒在了地上。

　　初夏天气，不算冷，夜风从窗外吹进，晕得陈秋德脸颊更红，面如春花。他醉得很了，力气却不减半分，骑坐在陈家业腰腹上，呆愣愣地望着他，被撕开的睡衣挂在他肩膀上，露出大半片胸脯和笔直的锁骨，若是这时有人进来，不知作何感想？

　　陈家业想从地上撑起来，又被阿德推了回去，他功夫本就不如小叔公好，阿德使了些蛮力，家业便动弹不得了。

　　陈秋德伸手去解他裤子上的背带，家业连忙阻止，却被扭了手腕绑了起来，顺着头上的柜脚捆在了一起。

　　“小叔公，你要做什么？”

　　像是在思考陈家业说的话，阿德歪着头想了半天，突然眉毛一竖：“小叔公今天要收拾你！”

　　说着就抬臀从陈家业的胯间挪蹭到大腿上，肉乎乎的两瓣从要命的地方按压过去，家业不由得夹紧了腿，心想今晚这顿毒打怕是逃不过了，若是能让小叔公出气，前尘往事一笔勾销，倒也算打得其所。便不打算再挣扎，任由小叔公处置。

　　岂料他所谓的收拾和陈秋德的动作相差甚远。阿德挪到满意的位置，俯下身去解家业裤子上的扣子，他眼前叠影重重，只得凑得更近些，呼出的热气隔着裤子拂过凸起的部位。

　　陈家业尴尬地发现自己硬了。

　　简直是个畜生！他暗暗唾了自己一口，这是什么情况？居然还能竖旗？

　　往常灵活的手指现下笨拙地一颗一颗把扣子解了开，毫不犹豫拉下内裤，被半勃起的肉柱弹出来打在了脸上，陈秋德还一脸无辜的看了看，说：“家业，你这里好大。”

　　陈家业死的心都有了，觉得今晚估计就要交待在这里，亲还没成子孙根先保不住了。他颤抖着声音祈求他的小叔公：“小叔公，有话好好说，你先把我放开...”

　　陈秋德充耳不闻，略略抬起自己的身体，把裤子脱下来，露出两条线条健美的腿，像他的胸一样白。他抓住侄孙脆弱的部位，上下抚弄了两把，那玩意儿便一柱擎天了。

　　他往前一些，把那根粗大的性器往自己身下凑去，却始终不得章法。

　　陈家业目瞪口呆，到现在才知道小叔公打算做什么，急忙扭着腰挣扎起来。

　　“别动！”阿德难受极了，他明明已经像画册里那样做了，但老是进不去，身下的人又不安分地动来动去，溢出来的前液黏糊糊的蹭在他的会阴处，他伸手去擦了擦才想起自己忘了点什么。

　　一边伸手去够柜子里的香膏一边不忘制服住陈家业，挖了一大坨膏体就往后送，有了润滑，两根手指开始进出。陈家业喘着粗气盯着阿德自己扩张，他看不见背后的情状，只能凭动作来判断阿德在用手指做什么才会发出这样的水声。

　　大概是觉得可以了，陈秋德抽出手指又握住血脉偾张的凶器来凌迟自己。

　　顺着润滑也只能挤进去个头部，阿德痛得不行，委委屈屈地跟侄孙告状：“怎么做梦也这么疼啊。”他的声音绵软，带着点哭腔，像小孩子一样。

　　陈家业拼命忍着想全部进入到火热内里的冲动哄他：“你先出来，把我解开，我教你好不好？”

　　“不行。”却遭到了严厉的拒绝。

　　不上不下的姿势太折磨人了，阿德撑在家业的胸前，打算先拔出来，没想到双腿岔开太久，大腿一阵抽筋，身下一软，竟是整根坐了下去。

　　他发出一声急促的痛呼，嘴唇都没了血色，只能趴在家业怀里喘气。

　　陈家业被他紧致的后穴夹得快要缴械，脑门青筋都迸了起来，才想吼他就感觉到温热的液体滴到了脖子上。

　　这是陈家业第一次看见小叔公哭，无论遇到什么事，小叔公笑、恼、无奈、愤怒，他都见过许多次，唯独没有见过他哭。这泪珠像滚烫的油花一样，烫得他心都疼了起来。

　　陈秋德抽抽噎噎地哭，还凑到家业充血的耳边撒娇：“家业不要成亲，我都可以...”

　　陈家业憋着的一口气化作一声无奈的叹息，他这个小叔公怕不是生下来克他的。

　　“别哭了，我不成亲了，你先放开我。”

　　“真、真的？”阿德止住眼泪，抬头看他。

　　“我要是骗你，你就把我绑起来当猴耍，行了吧？”

　　陈秋德坐起来，还埋在他身体里的那物撑得他又涨又麻，费了好大力气才把背带解开。

　　还没来得及说话，局势已经倒转，陈家业把阿德压在地上，他的手腕很细，轻而易举就被握住，家业从上往下望，对住他还带着泪花、又黑又亮的双眼，轻轻亲了上去。

　　另一只手从衣摆里摸索向上，掐住了他劲瘦的腰开始缓缓律动。

　　一开始还皱着眉，把声音都憋在喉咙里，慢慢地得了趣处，便张开嘴小小地呜咽起来，陈家业被他叫得浑身燥热，捏住两瓣臀肉就往里面顶，嘴里叼着之前就想摸的乳尖，又吮又舔，把两个淡色的小肉粒咬得通红，立在乳肉上像两颗熟透的樱桃。

　　香膏被体内的高温融成了黏腻一片，粗大的性器带出来又顶进去，拍打得穴口起了白沫，无意间蹭过妙处，阿德的声音突然拔高，脚趾都舒服得蜷缩起来，夹紧了家业的腰，家业心领神会地冲着那处顶弄，便把小叔公才忍下去的泪水又逼了出来，搂着家业的脖子哼哼唧唧地呻吟。

　　等到两人都释放出来时，已不知过了多久，家业将浑身无力的小叔公抱进怀里，爱怜的亲了亲他的额角。

　　正想温存一番，却只觉后颈一疼，晕死前只看到陈秋德惊慌失措的脸。

　　第二天醒来天已大亮，他被搬到了床上，颈后酸疼，小叔公已不知去向，只在桌上匆匆留了信。

　　信上说昨晚是他酒后荒唐，怕害了家业一辈子，无脸面对侄子侄媳，只得一走了之，让家业别去寻他。

　　陈家业气得面色铁青，打点了门外拉黄包车的小厮，问了多人才知道阿德还未出城，只是在旅馆住下了，估计也是身上不爽利，走不了远路。

　　这边厢处理好，文敏那边还是个问题，既然已经答应了小叔公，那也不能耽误人家，只能硬着头皮去找她。

　　谁知文敏比他还慌乱，匆匆藏了包袱在床铺里。

　　“你也要不辞而别？”陈家业真是服了气了，等着阿敏解释。

　　文敏快把帕子绞烂了才说，与家业订婚是她爹的主意，其实她并不喜欢家业。

　　陈家业心里一紧，问道：“难道你喜欢阿德？”

　　文敏奇怪地暼了他一眼：“你们俩我谁都不喜欢，再说，阿德他……他已有了心上人，那人也不是我。”

　　陈家业突然福至心灵：“阿德喜欢的人是我？”

　　“我可没说，是你自己猜出来的。”文敏拿了包袱出来，又说：“既然你已经知道了，且不要拦我，也不要告诉我爹，好女子志在四方，我走了。”

　　等把文敏送走，陈家业直奔旅馆，正好撞到从后门溜出来的那人。

　　“小叔公，你还想去哪儿？”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
